Frozen
by The Queen of the Damned
Summary: Draco Malfoy realizes he is only a chimera created by his ancestors; his father forces him to become a Death Eater, but somewhere deep within he knows he can’t keep living a lie. He starts doubting his father’s ideas, and turns to no-one less than his


**Title**: Frozen  
  
**Author**: The Queen of the Damned  
  
**Email**:   
  
**Summary**: Draco Malfoy realizes he is only a chimera created by his ancestors; his father forces him to become a Death Eater, but somewhere deep within he knows he can't keep living a lie. He starts doubting his father's ideas, and turns to no-one less than his former enemy Harry Potter for support.  
  
This is HP/DM slash; kick off if you don't like it. Please R/R!  
  
**Rating**: Rated "R" for strong language, and gay sex in later chapters.  
  
**Warnings**: Strong language, scenes of a sexual nature, slash (same sex pairing), and probably some violence as well  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything accept the plot and the little introduction of frozen, which is, for once, not a lyric. All the characters are in the possession of J.K.Rowling. Please, don't sue me.  
  
Hi everyone, this is my first Harry/Draco story I ever publish and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Please leave a review if you have any comments at all (positive or negative), although flames are quite amusing to read, they get a bit boring if they keep saying I have a sick mind, or slash is revolting. So if you think slash do is sickening: bugger off.  
  
I never wanted to copy anyone, so if I did please: it was not my intention.  
  
_A special tank to my beta, Shannon_.  
  
Frozen  
  
**Chapter 1 – Crack in the Ice  
**  
"_You're frozen  
  
A child who's never known love  
  
Roving on the waves of memories  
  
Only a chimera created by your ancestors  
  
You play with destiny  
  
Hiding in darkness  
  
Let me melt your heart  
  
Cause you're frozen_"  
  
Draco hesitantly opened his eyes, a dazzling light hampering him from seeing anything but white.  
  
_'Am I in heaven?'_ he thought.  
  
Immediately he closed his eyes again, as his whole body shuddered at the very thought.  
  
He cautiously gave it another try, his eyelids weighing heavily. His whole damn body ached.  
  
It took a while before his eyes could finally adapt. He sighed in relief as he saw an old chandelier hovering above him.   
  
_'Phew… This is not heaven, and I am **definitely** not the dead... Thank God!'_  
  
"So you're awake then, Mr. Malfoy?" It was not a question; it was a statement.   
  
Immediately, Madam Pomfrey hurried over to him.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked, his voice very even, and as cold and heartless as ever. He tried to get up but ceased the attempt, nevertheless, as he felt an awful pain arise in his chest. Madam Pomfrey looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Don't you remember? You and Mr. Potter crashed into each other on the Quidditch Pitch. Dangerous sport, Quidditch! I really don't understand how-"   
  
His mind drifted off. _'Right… he had just bumped into Potter. **Splendid **acting to jack up your image, Malfoy.'_  
  
"How did the match end, Madam Pomfrey?" He asked, interrupting her in   
  
mid-sentence.  
  
"Well, I… Have you even been listening, Mr. Malfoy? You have a broken rib, two   
  
bruised ones, and an open fracture. And you _dare_ to talk about Quidditch?" She   
  
heaved a sigh, clearly agitated, and started to measure his pulse rate.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes; Madam Pomfrey dashed off. Saint Potter seemed to have   
  
woken up as well.   
  
"Marvelous action, Potter," he sneered, as Madam Pomfrey had finally left them both   
  
at ease. "I'm really thankful you've made sure that I'll be spending the next 5 days in the  
  
hospital lying next to _you_."  
  
As Potter was about to answer, a whole lot of people entered.   
  
_'This is just great!'_ Draco thought, seeing that Pansy was coming his way. Her name was quite ironic, seeing that she was more of a great stupid cow than of anything remotely related to a beautiful flower.  
  
"Oh, Dracy-" (He heard a muffled laugh in the bed next to him) "Are you all   
  
right?" she pouted, and tried to hug him.  
  
"Please Pansy, don't." Draco said, pushing her away. She looked somewhat hurt,   
  
so he added in a bored sort of way: "I have a broken rib, you see."  
  
"Does it hurt a lot?" She asked, in her sweetest and most sickening voice.  
  
_'Was he really supposed to **marry** that frump?'_ He thought desperately.   
  
"Well, it-" He began.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!"  
  
"What's your problem, Weasel?" Draco retorted, turning his head to face him and the Mudblood.  
  
Weasley's ears had turned red; it was amazing to see how he affected people. Ron mumbled something.  
  
Granger cleared her throat, casting and anxious glance at Potter.  
  
"I… eh, I-"  
  
"What, Mudblood?" Draco saw Weasley grasping his wand, and he smirked.  
  
Hermione swallowed nervously, still looking apprehensively at Potter. "Eh- Both of your broomsticks are… eh… smashed up." she said, her lip trembling.  
  
_'By God, what was so important about that?'_   
  
"Fine, whatever." Malfoy said. "Does anyone have a quill and some parchment? I need   
  
to send Lucius an owl, to ask for a new one."  
  
Harry, on the other hand, seemed to dwell in an utmost state of shock. '_No… that can't be true.'_ he thought desperately. _'Not my broom. Not my last souvenir of Sirius. No!'  
_   
"Sorry, mate." He heard Ron say sadly, but it did not seem to penetrate Harry.  
  
"I think we'd better leave," whispered Hermione, gesturing Ron towards the exit.  
  
The Slytherins soon left the Hospital Wing as well, heading for the Owlery to send Malfoy's letter.  
  
"Oh, little baby Potter! Crying for a broomstick, are we?" Malfoy asked in a mocking voice. Draco straightened up a bit, not even flinching when a twinge   
  
crossed his chest. _'Damn ribs.'_ He smirked again.  
  
Whatever response Malfoy might have been expecting, it definitely was not the response that Harry had. Harry jumped out of bed, heading straight towards Draco. He took him by the collar, and held his arm ready to punch Malfoy in the simpering face.  
  
"Gonna beat me, _Harry_?" Malfoy asked. He saw tears glittering in the vivid green eyes of the boy.  
  
"You really don't have a clue how it feels like to lose the ones you love, do you?" It was barely more than a trembling whisper.  
  
"Did you love your broomstick, then?" Malfoy asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No, you bloody imbecile! It was a present from Sirius." Potter snapped. "But I can't expect _you_ to know how it feels."  
  
Potter tightened his grip.  
  
"How the fuck can you know that?" Malfoy spat, his eyes narrowing in fury.   
  
"Mr. Potter! For God's sake, what are you doing?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey came running into the Hospital Wing. Harry dropped Malfoy immediately, and Madam Pomfrey pushed him back into bed. Potter was fuming.  
  
"You two need rest!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.  
  
"But-" Harry began.  
  
"No buts!" She said resolutely.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch." Draco said, looking Potter in the eyes.  
  
"Bastard." Harry retorted.  
  
"Fucking idiot."  
  
"Ninny!"  
  
"Moron." Draco sighed; he was really getting tired of this.  
  
"Mother Fucker."  
  
"You insensitive block of ice!"  
  
Malfoy blinked.  
  
"What kind of insult is _that_?" he asked.  
  
"It's what you are, nothing more and nothing less." Harry said without hesitation, while looking right into those stormy grey eyes of Malfoy.  
  
"Right…" Draco murmured, crossing his arms, and looking back at the ceiling and at that bloody old chandelier.  
  
Harry seemed to have touched a nerve.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Potter. I'm just getting kind of sick of this, that's all." Draco's voice was not at all even, as it always was.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I am-"  
  
"Fuck you, Potter!" He screamed.  
  
"Tell me what it is." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"And give me one good reason why, of all people, I should tell _you_?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Maybe because I, of all people, might be able to help you. The thing is, I don't even know what the problem is."  
  
"Really?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Fine then." Potter said, stepping out of his bed and taking a seat on the edge of Malfoy's bed. "I'll sit here and wait till you are going to fucking tell me why you are so pissed off… just because I said you were a block of ice."  
  
Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I didn't know you were that obstinate." he said, quite impressed.  
  
"Oh, there are many things you don't know about me." Harry said, with a touch of wickedness in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Now, are you to tell me what's up or do I need to grow roots here?" Potter said abruptly.  
  
Draco swallowed. "It's stupid, really." He admitted. "I don't really get it myself why I reacted like that."  
  
It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows.   
  
"Ah, well…" Malfoy hesitated, "A few days ago, you told me that I couldn't possibly know how it felt like to lose someone you love. And today, you told me that I am just a block of ice…"  
  
"What's your point, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco was looking uncomfortably at his fingers.  
  
"I lost the only person I ever loved at the age of six, Potter."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said truthfully. Draco just stared at him. He just   
  
couldn't believe his ears: Potter was feeling sorry for him? While he had almost been ready to curse his ass off just a few minutes ago?  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "Ever since then, I've become as insensitive and cruel as Lucius."  
  
"Why are you calling him 'Lucius' all the time?" Harry asked, unable to resist himself.  
  
Malfoy considered for a moment.  
  
"He's never been much of a 'father' to me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's never been at all interested in _me_, Potter, it's only our fucking family reputation that matters to my parents."  
  
"I think you can drop the 'Potter' by now, Malfoy." Harry said, a faint smile crossing his lips.  
  
"Right then, _Harry_. But only if you stop calling me 'Malfoy'."  
  
"OK, Draco." Harry said, his eyes glittering.  
  
"I'm sorry, too." Malfoy said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for being such a cruel bastard, and laughing at you because of Black's broomstick. It must have been difficult for you to lose both your parents and your godfather."  
  
It was the first time Harry actually heard Draco say something nice to him.  
  
"Oh, well… I can't say it was easy. Especially Sirius's death." Harry shivered. "It was, and still is, quite difficult to deal with."  
  
"Bellatrix really is a bitch. You could say she's almost as heartless as Lucius, and he's Satan himself!"  
  
Harry grinned softly.  
  
"Yeah, when Lucius was in prison, she'd just stroll over to the Manor, preaching about how it was a pity you could only become a Death Eater at the age of seventeen. And convincing my mother to have me betrothed to no-one less than Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open.  
  
"Are you engaged to Pansy?" He stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I am." Draco sighed, "But I bloody hell wish I wasn't."  
  
"How can a proper parent even consider marrying off their only son?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"That's the point, Harry: I am their only son and heir. I need to fit into their perfect picture of marrying a full-blood witch, becoming a Death Eater, and having a perfect son to inherit everything afterwards."  
  
Draco straightened up and looked at Harry.  
  
"I really don't want a life like that."  
  
Harry remained silent. He would never have guessed that Malfoy was having this sort of trouble with his family.  
  
"But can't you choose for your own? I mean, if you don't want to become a Death Eater, I'm sure you can-"  
  
"What? Say to my good-for-nothing father that I don't fancy joining the Dark Side and want to lead my own life? Well, here's a newsflash, Harry: if I do that, the least Lucius would do is disown me. I think I'd be very lucky if he didn't kill me for being a disgrace to the Malfoy Blood." Draco looked to be at the end of his tether.   
  
"He wouldn't kill his one and only heir." Harry said sympathetically.  
  
Malfoy laughed scornfully, changing the subject completely.  
  
"You know Harry… I have envied you my whole life: The Boy Who Lived, who had almost conquered the Dark Lord at the age of one. Even though evil kept following you, you never seemed to be weighted down by all you had suffered. You lost your parents, you even lost your godfather, and still you are sitting here, at the edge of my bed feeling sorry for me. While I should be the one feeling sorry for you, Harry. I do not deserve your pity. I am too much of a coward to tell my goddamned family what I really think about them. But you… you keep smiling at life, you've faced the Dark Lord almost every year now and still you are convinced in killing him. Some might call it Gryffindor foolishness, but it is the bloody courage that we Slytherins lack, and that you possess greatly."  
  
"No, Draco. You don't understand!" Harry had a somewhat desperate look in his eyes. "I don't have a choice: I am doomed to either kill off Voldemort-" (Draco flinched) "or to be killed by him myself."  
  
A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it, if you have any comments at all: please review.  
  
If people seem to like this story I will post the next chapter really quickly ;)  
  
Love,  
  
The Queen of the Damned


End file.
